1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating contact lenses and a contact lens treating vessel for use therein and, more particularly, to an apparatus for treating contact lenses, in which the contact lenses can be cleaned and sterilized by immersing the contact lenses in a treating solution for contact lenses and applying a direct current to the treating solution, and a contact lens treating vessel for use therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to disinfect a contact lens, there has been proposed an apparatus for disinfecting a contact lens by applying an electric current to an electrolyte solution through electrodes where the contact lens is immersed in the electrolyte solution to carry out the electrolysis of the electrolyte solution (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 68454/1981, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 130713/1981, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 189021/1985 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 35023/1988).
A contact lens treating vessel which is used in the above-mentioned apparatus is constructed so that the treating vessel can be attached to or detached from an apparatus body and the treating vessel in which the contact lens is stored can be a portable vessel.
However, the vessel suffers from the following defects. Dust and the like may be deposited over the electrodes of the treating vessel and the apparatus body, causing insufficient electrical contact. When the attachment and detachment of the treating vessel and the apparatus body may be repeated many times, the electrodes are worn away and insufficient electric conduction is sometimes caused. A leak of electricity is sometimes caused when the electrolyte solution the electrode of an apparatus body. Therefore, the improvement of the vessel has been needed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for treating contact lenses, in without suffering from a sufficient electric conduction, a leak of electricity and the like due to insufficient electrical contact between electrodes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens treating vessel for use therein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.